Mother Talzin
|hobby = Practicing powerful spirit magic. Studying ancient spells. Searching for more ways to become powerful. |goals = Preserve the culture of the Nightsisters (somewhat succeeded). Retrieve her long lost son Maul (succeeded). Seek revenge against Darth Sidious and the Sith for their betrayal (failed). |crimes = Brainwashing Cultism Attempted murder Curse afflictions |type of villain = Extraterrestrial Dark Priestess}} Mother Talzin is a neutral character who sometimes acts as an antagonist in the Star Wars The Clone Wars Series, Season 3-6. She is the manipulative leader of the Dathomirian Nightsisters and the Frangawl Cult and the mother of Darth Maul and Savage Opress. She was voiced by Barbara Goodson who also voiced Rita Repulsa in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Personality Mother Talzin was a manipulative witch who showed different aspects of her personality depending on who she interacted with. As the Shaman of the Dathomir Witches, Talzin taught them to be loyal to no one but themselves and their sisters and, as their leader, they obeyed her without question. Acting as a mother figure she was very sympathetic with Asajj Ventress aiding her and giving her hugs. Although showing she had a compassionate side, Mother Talzin was also lying to Ventress to further her own goals helping Savage Opress after he betrayed her and sending him on a quest to find his brother. Ultimately, Talzin's greatest attachment was to her 'beloved son' Maul. She loved him very deeply and ultimately sacrificed herself to save him from Sidious and his minions. She acted boldly when the Confederacy invaded her home and fought for her clan, but when she saw the massacre was wiping out the witches she fled. Talzin was a sexist who believed females were dominant and the men, the Nightbrothers, were below them. She also displayed a snarky and dismissive side when confronted by Mace Windu, sarcastically telling him that she was a "simple witch" and beneath his attention. In her lust for power she was also willing to sacrifice innocent Bardottans including Queen Julia, in order to enhance her own powers. Above anything and anyone else, Talzin longed to be the most powerful being in the galaxy. Magic Abilities Mother Talzin was a dark and powerful witch and mistress of the dark magic able to wield spirit ichor that flowed from the depths of Dathomir. She had a strong different connection to the Force. Talzin employed supernatural tactics to advance her shrewd plans and wields enormous dark powers. Shaping green mystical energy into weapons, and at one point later bring her son Darth Maul back from the edge of madness. As Clan Mother she led the Nightsisters when they casted incantations when they transformed Savage Opress and made Asajj Ventress into a Nightsister and the spell that disguised the Sisters and Ventress invisible. She had mind power as well being able to put someone to sleep with the touch of her finger. She could do divination able to locate anyone by looking into her crystal ball. Talzin could do voodoo using her powers to torture Count Dooku on a far away planet. Talzin displayed the ability to dematerialize her body, transforming into smoke and appearing from wisps of green mist before Savage when he returned. Using her magic, she was able to repair Darth Maul's damaged mind and created a fully functional set of new legs formed from scattered droids. When fighting Talzin could create a protective bubble and launching green Force lightning while holding the shield. She could produce her own version of a lightsaber from magick and spirit ichor and held her own against Mace Windu and the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious with her magicks against his dark side abilities, showcasing that she is a skilled duelist, though she is not trained like one. Mother Talzin could use telekinesis able to lift objects such as her crystal ball and levitate herself. She could create items and incinerate them such as the silver orb and set things on fire as shown with the cauldron that contained the voodoo doll and conjured a drinking cup of black root for the Count when he visited. Talzin's magic was the mightiest when she remained on Dathomir but when she went off world she could vanish and appear into the spirit realm just by walking such as she did when she traveled to Zardossa Stix. Talzin for a time survived without a body. In the Nightbrother village in a secret lair stood a single stone column which was said to be the heart of her power. It was there that her spirit possessed Dooku, draining his life energy to regain her lost bodily form, but upon the stone's destruction she died. Quotes Mother Talzin's speech was both deep and eerie backed by an otherworldy echo. She spoke spells and other manipulative sentences to gain her way. Trivia *Mother Talzin's look is derived from a Sith witch concept first developed by artist Iain McCaig for Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Before Darth Maul was defined as Episode I's principal Sith Lord, McCaig explored several nightmarish witch concepts. *Although only thirteen of an intended full twenty-two episodes were produced for the sixth season of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series, further events following The Disappeared were related in the Dark Horse four-issue comic series titled Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir. The fates of both Mother Talzin and Maul were included in the comic, which was released as part of the Clone Wars Legacy line in 2014. All four issues were based on unproduced scripts that were intended for the sixth season, before its cancellation by Disney, making them canon to the Star Wars universe. The episodes were originally titled as The Enemy of my Enemy, A Tale of Two Apprentices, Proxy War and Showdown on Dathomir, which were largely unused in the comics. The events surrounding Talzin and Maul came to a conclusion in Son of Dathomir 4, which is billed as being the "conclusion to Darth Maul's saga". Navigation pl:Matka Talzin Category:Female Category:Dark Priests Category:Aliens Category:Cult Leaders Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Power Hungry Category:Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Magic Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Fanatics Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Enigmatic Category:Brainwashers Category:Hybrids Category:Amoral Category:Trickster Category:Oppressors Category:Voodoo Category:Possessor Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Protective Category:Psychics Category:Elementals Category:Parents Category:One-Man Army Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains